Confession of the Broken Kid
Confession of the Broken Kid is a short story telling what Levinski had been through in his life. It does not tell the complete story, but enough to know his life, and how he feels about it. Currently, it is only published in the wiki, as the owner still hasn't determined the place to put it up yet. It tells the story through his point of view, separated by sections Summary Many sees Levinski as rude, irrational, unfriendly, immoral, and the kid never denies this. He never had a rational reason when he harms someone out of sheer annoyance. Nevertheless, the kid's talent is valuable asset to the team. What really goes on inside this kid's mind? What makes him who he was? Why is he not the kid like other kids of his age? The Story Prologue Secret log number 4... begin playing My name is Levinski... and my life is a ruin. I’m the smartest and the youngest doctor and biological scientist in the entire Terran Colonial Authority units in Mobius. I’m inside the best of the best in the Authority’s military force. My twin brother is a sidekick of a well known hero of Mobius... not that I care that much about him anyway... and I’m best friend with my newly appointed Captain. I also got a girl who cared so much about me and showed so much affection, and in return, I do as well So you may ask... why do I consider my life ‘a ruin’? As sweet as my life seem to sound, I do not like it... at all. I prefer to have a normal life... as a normal kid, with a normal parent and normal friend... and probably a normal brother too, though I do not mind the two tail thing. The thing is, I fight for my life every spent second, I had to keep people alive or watch them die slowly... all the while having to fund myself for life Worst of all, I’m always haunted by revenge... towards a man who made me this way, who took everything away from me. Guys like me doesn’t have so much choice. With how deep I’ve gotten myself into, I would never have a peaceful life even if I try. Some people would come and try to kill me, others would try to get me back to the board. The Origin So let me tell you how it starts... it’s all blurry for me, but I know that for some reason, something brought me to earth... I don’t know why... it just happens. A family found me and took me in as a pet. At least that was their intention before they saw how intelligent I was as a baby. I guess my hand and anthropomorphic form did not convince them much. They took me as a second son as they already have one, a normal one mind you. My adopted dad is Viktor Levinski, and my adopted mother is Tanya Levinski. My adopted brother? The name’s Dimitri, a name that I would always remember and adored. As a human family, they treated me as a real son, despite my alien-ish anthropomorphic fox form, plus my grassy green fur. They didn’t tell anyone else, for obvious reason. They gave me the name Anatoly, which was supposed to be a name for their unborn from before son. Viktor is one alcoholic asshole, always come back home drunk of vodka and sometimes taking my brother and I with it. Suffice to say his bad habit is poisonous towards me. Luckily my body handles alcohol much better, so I could survive childhood without any broken organ. Now I’m well aware of its’ bad effect, but addiction is one hell of a disease. Even as a drunkard, he’s a loving affectionate father Tanya... she’s a typical mother, always yelling at Viktor every night for making Dimitri and I drunk. She was the one who gave me my daily milk. Don’t ask how it tasted when mixed with Viktor’s drink. I learned it the hard way. She treated Dimitri better than me, no matter how hard she tried to be fair. Thankfully I’ve never asked much, and I never knew how my real parents was anyway Dimitri rolls in science-oriented college. I adore him so much until now and maybe later, even though I could surpass him with no problem. He’s my inspiration in so many things. Pro Serie Gear is originally based from his first birthday gift to me : an Axon Zero-G Hoverboard. I also named my first biological specimen after him. He also offered me some funding in my terrible days... which I would talk about later on They’re the best family I’ve ever come across... too my happy life with them didn’t last long. Don’t worry though, you can still find them in the village around Moscow, Russia, Earth... in the Gateway Dimension. I visited them once a year too Freaky Kid Every children goes to school after certain age. My school years were shorter than others, mainly because I’ve already homeschooled myself through my brother’s scrapped school books and college notes, and because of a... reason that I will talk soon enough Regardless of my knowledge, I had to go to school for official means. When I first saw the kids, I finally realized just how odd I was... being cooped inside the house and then finally meet the society felt like a first contact with an alien creature. And it didn’t end well at my end Schoolmates, teachers, officials... generally everyone that’s not my family became my enemies in an instant. They viewed me as a curiosity rather than an innocent kid who just knew what ‘school’ was. At that time... I had no idea it would be that difficult. Do you have any idea what it feels when the whole world is against you at such young age? No one wants to help you with your problem. You only can rely on yourself because your parents are not there, not that they could do anything to the school without getting me to a bigger trouble. Sometimes the kids secretly give me some physical punishment in school, streets, anywhere. Then the day came when 3 grown-ups decided to have fun with me. It was the worst tortures among the ones the kids did to me, but the day turned out to be a turning point in my childhood. A human girl came to defend me, only a few months older than me, and took care of me. The guys didn’t want to hurt girls... so they withdrew. I always remember her name in my bittersweet memories... Natasha Voronai We were friends, nothing more. It was mainly because we were so young to know the term ‘relationship’. But she was my only friend throughout my childhood. The day she came, less attacks happened to me, and I felt like she was my safe haven. She was also smart, rivalling me. She could answer every questions I gave her, and knew everything I learned... ...and it’s a terrible thing for us. With the talent we had, we were bound to be exploited by someone. And we sure were. Requiem Our school life was cut short when Inuit Corporation heard of our talent. They took us away from school and made us the youngest scientist in the lab. My brother was a bit jealous, but regardless he supported me and I couldn’t wait for him to join in the run. I could say it was such an achievement... but now I felt like it was more of a disaster. We had such uneventful life in the lab. I took my time to try to befriend with the scientists. Once again, they saw me more as a scientific curiosity. The ones who actually liked me moved away to work elsewhere within few days. But thankfully, Natasha never left me during my stay. Her smile always brightened up my day. But common to life, someone would hate us. Unfortunately I never noticed it until it was too late. Worse... I actually adored the guy for his knowledge and achievement. He goes with the name Petrenko, a bald guy with obsession... a bit similar to Eggman, except he’s not the ‘I’m going to rule the universe kind of guy’... and he’s not obese. In fact, all his obsession made him thin, and he never had any problems with going against morality. He also couldn’t have anyone better than him in his game. I didn’t notice it... and it’s a big mistake At that one day, we were tasked to study an alien device. The structure was green and black, typical Skaarj tech color. I couldn’t remember it clearly. But I knew that the scientists, who were loyal to Petrenko and couldn’t care less about me or Natasha, left silently without us curious little children noticing after Petrenko rigged the device somehow. The thing suddenly powered up, overloading itself, and blew up. Both Natasha and I took cover and avoided the blast... but it must’ve destroyed a portion of the lab’s system as it was set ablaze when the dust settled. Alien specimens such as Izarians, Nali Raptors, Kralls, and even Skaarj Pupae run rampant off their cages and there was my first time of using guns. I took a nearby Dispersion Pistol to shield both of us from their rage. It wasn't enough to kill them, but enough for escape, or so we thought We tried to escape from the debris falling off the ceiling. Alas, Natasha didn’t have my agility and couldn’t avoid a large chunk of metal falling at her delicate body. By the time I lifted it away from her, she was already crushed in the inside. As her body was crushed, so was my heart. I could only weep on her dead body as she died in peace. Things turn to worse as I managed to escape the ruins of the lab, started with Petrenko accusing me, despite the fact that ''I ''was the one warning about the settings he set up in the device. At that moment, it all hit me. He did it on purpose. I do not believe he had any intention to kill Natasha, but it is clear the his intention was to kill me. Sadly for both of us, he failed. The chairman believed in Petrenko’s stories more than mine for obvious reason. At that very moment, I was... relieved as they say, but more as a ‘kick out’ to me. I could return to my home, back to school... but I didn’t. Without Natasha, torture at me would continue... in fact worse, if they know that Natasha was dead. Unable to bear the look of hatred back home, I ran away, living alone taking my chances in the streets with the savings I managed to get from the corporation and supports that Dimitri gave me. I’ve lost everyone, everything. The experience made me paranoid of anyone. I could never trust anyone again Darkest Hours The streets were harsh, no one wants to employ me, everyone looks to me like I was a freakshow, which I was at that current moment. I had to beg and steal, mostly the latter, to get things I needed. Natasha’s death haunts me every night, and everyday, the temptation of vengeance towards Petrenko grew bigger and bigger, to the point that I forged a weapon through the samples of Tarydium I got during my work on Inuit : The T-Mach, a machete that allows me to channel my unstable aerokinesis. How did I find that aerokinesis ability? I could not remember clearly, probably when I was playing with Dimitri. Nevertheless, I was able to control it through that weapon, but as much as I wanted to sink it to Petrenko’s damned heart, a part of me couldn’t bring myself to do it. I wasn’t a killer like I am now. Deep down, I had an imagination that Petrenko was only overdoing it and that he was sorry. He’s not, by the way. He’d be reminding me of how he wanted me dead and how he still want it now Not having anything to be done, I decided to spend my unestimated, possibly short life period for science, such as upgrading my Zero-G hoverboard into what I would call Pro-Serie 1; starting the design of my beloved AI copy, CP... or Compact Processor; and testing out the researches I ‘borrowed’ from Petrenko’s lab which would come to fruition as my new ‘son’ along with Starlight’s, Terrorblade. Starting Anew Speaking of Starlight, the day after New Earth Government authorizes Liandri Corporation’s request to test out their dimensional gates globally, she approached me on the cold street of Moscow. She’s probably the first Mobian I see since I was adopted. Of course I was puzzled when I saw a teenager-sized cat who talks to me instead of going ‘meow meow’ under my feet. At that moment, I knew that I’ve found what species I really belong to. She was eager to accompany me for awhile. I guess she could tell when a kid really needs a company, and help The Terran Colonial Authority officials suddenly approached us though. I had heard that they were desperately in need of new soldiers for their small 56th Regiment test project. Of course I joined right away. I was too pressured in funds and all. I don’t know Starlight’s reason though... even until now. The tests weren’t so hard... It was the candidates that puzzled me. Especially a fox with twin tails who had a very similar face as mine. Secretly I took his samples. When I checked, he clearly had an identical DNA as mine. I kept it in secret. Why? Because hey, I feel so stupid on broadcasting it to the whole regiment... like ‘Hey, guess what? We barely even knows each other, but my lab experiment on you that I did secretly reveals that you’re my long lost twin brother’. Yeah right... Besides, to me, Tails is just some other guy, brother or not. The guy that kept him company, heard a great deal about him, but he’s really not my type. Tails might be a biological brother, but in actuality, we can never be. We have so many differences in ideology. He likes flying, I hate flying. He works on mechs, I work on biology. He believes in heroism, I say it’s a total bullshit. Nevertheless, we’re teammates. Best to put up and get to know more about him. Soon I found that... I kinda like to once again have a smart guy as company. But meh, complexities in his languages when he’s speaking of science and technology is too much. Fortunately I could understand, but I had to cut him off so he wouldn’t get ahead of himself. Eventually it slipped off my mouth. He seemed to be surprised and glad... for a short time. When I revealed how my ideology and his were quite an opposite, we had such a quarrel. Finally after our last artifact retrieval, we agreed to disagree, and mentally parted ways. Of course, he was a teammate and I would help him as one, but our relationship only goes as far as that. Eventually I was right, the artifact mission we were assigned to turned out to be the first phase of Axon’s revolt as our pseudo Axon General Gorge took it by force and used it to resurrect the ancient Tosc from the remaining Kai species. We fought our way and managed to retrieve the artifact... but instead of throwing them to the sun like Dalton did before we discovered the artifact years later, we kept it. It would be much more guaranteed that way. From Bad, To Worse So 56th Regiment was a success, yippie. No. It was only the beginning of the Corporation Civil War. My second task was infiltration to Izanagi Corporation, where I met new colleague from the Ghost Warriors A-Team. Ghost Warriors were once enemies of us due to Izanagi’s motive of wealth. Well, the A-Team wasn’t so bad and they were teamplayers. Eventually the mission was a success, although the A-Team leader Rusher found out that I was double agent. He didn’t punish me, and the TCA officials explained our true intention : ‘Investigating Axon through other perspective’. I managed to retrieve some Axon’s intelligence, and copied it to TCA before turning it to Izanagi’s officials. Suffice to say, the infiltration did what was unexpected : Alliance between TCA and Izanagi Then Epps came in. At that time, he was Hande, former Liandri Epsilon Captain of the defunct Unreal Tournament Taskforce, now 56th Regiment member. Back then, he was still human, a private, but since our Blood Reavers friend Ramirez, also our teammate, messed up with the pseudo portal, Hande’s molecular and DNA structures became compromised. Thankfully Mobian and Human wasn’t that far off in DNA structures. Hande turned into a brown hedgehog with real human hair plus quills. One could notice how the smaller strands were softer than the main quills Anyway, Hande took the name Epps since he was on a secret mission to infiltrate Eggman’s base, since there were rumors of his involvement in Axon’s war assets. Our suspicion was true. They struck a deal and combined Eggman’s robotic force with Axon’s warfare technology of best weapons and vehicles. It was a nightmare that even Sonic and Shadow couldn’t take. But it wasn’t all A pair of refugees of a purple bat and light blue hedgehog came from an Axon lab, speaking of horrible supersoldier experiment, Project Executors, which our ex-Axon scientist Gold confessed that he was aware of, but presumably suspecting that the project was halted due to moral values. That was the time I found out that shortly after my kick-out in Inuit, Petrenko’s crimes were exposed and he also got kicked out. And now he was working for our Axon pals and was the head of this project. Fitting, as I now have every reason to kill him, and encouraged to do so. These refugees became members of 56th. You should know who they are : Griggs and Frost The next thing we know, giant sinkhole appeared in Apotos, killing several soldiers and civilians. Soleanna was caught on fire, killing several 29th Regiment’s soldiers and injuring the rest, forcing TCA to rely on Liandri’s robotic technologies to save them. Blackout happened briefly on Station Square, while some electrocution incidents were reported. It was their form of introduction. The sinkhole was made by Quake. Soleanna was burned by Crimson. Station Square’s electrical generator was overloaded by Electricia. It was the beginning of the war. Ironically, they forced their super soldiers to go dormant after those destructions. Figures Axon never wanted to destroy cities, only conquer them and use them for their own good. Still, with Axon Executors commanding the forces and becoming an equal of a million squad, we were fighting a losing fight. Some of us wanted to save the Executors from the effect of their experimentations while others like me couldn’t care less about their fate and tried to kill them with any means possible. We couldn’t even kill one, so I could see no way to save them. Then Electricia was recovered by Frost after we managed to destroy what was supposed to be Executors’ network of instructions, the Execution Nodes. It disabled them and rendered them unconscious for awhile, leaving them vulnerable. Using the daily cure we designed to reverse the brainwashing effects, we managed to make Electricia into herself again, and turns out our Necris member Darkling was her sister before Darkling was turned into one of those undead Necris. Electricia became friends with Frost and joined the 56th. Alas, her reunion with her sister wasn’t long. Darkling was barraged and lost too much Nanoblack to stay alive, and once again, she returned to the dead. That time, I started to reconsider my relationship with Tails, whether it was a good idea to cut our brotherhood off since I might die at any moment. I decide to contact him from time to time Our battle continues, and it seemed like the Executors were toying with us. They could easily wipe us out, but I guess Axon didn’t want them to overdo their job. We used this as opportunity, but our fight was hard, and I fear we would never win. Our numbers are smaller and our weapons are weaker without Axon’s assistance.Starlight is still alive and always become warmth in my heart. But it isn’t enough to forget what I’m actually getting into. Epilogue Right now I’m cursing myself to even consider to accept the job offer from TCA. I guess we wouldn’t have expected it to go this way, but this battle is wearing me out, and I feared for the life of my teammates, especially Tails and Starlight. And I’m haunted by Petrenko’s image and memories of Natasha’s death. Everyday people would die in my Sick Bay. This pressure is getting in my nerves and I wish it to stop. But I’ve gone too deep. I would need to see ho w it ends. Hopefully if we are to die, I would die first before anyone else. If we are to live, I guess I’ll have to retire from my job... but then I have to look for another job. And now you’ve seen my life. If you’re just a normal person, be thankful that you didn’t know what it is to be me. If you’re my comrade, I do hope we can win the war, no matter how I said we would lose. If we do win by the time you read it though, I’m glad we were able to live through it. If you’re Tails... well, sorry for not being able to be your brother, but hey, you have Sonic. I’ve lost my company too soon, but you still have yours. Make the most of it. He’s your real brother, my friend. Notes As the story was OC-based, the creator does not want to show it in Fanfiction.net. This is however, the first story after many years. Originally Tails and Levinski were supposed to be close, but it was scrapped due to how they became more separate than ever, with only physical appearance and talents keeping them close. The story stays with the lore of them working alongside each others as TCA's 56th Regiment members. A comic version of Levinski's memories about Natasha was planned. It is however, unlikely to be done anytime soon